Basil Hawkins
|frutto = }} Basil Hawkins è un pirata nativo del mare settentrionale, ed è capitano dei pirati di Hawkins. Viene soprannominato "il mago" e la sua taglia ammonta a 249 milioni di berry, ovvero la terza tra le supernove. La sua prima apparizione si ha all'arcipelago Sabaody, al momento in cui la ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia vi sbarca. Aspetto Hawkins è un uomo alto con gli occhi rossi e tre tatuaggi a forma di triangolo allungato sopra ogni sopracciglia; porta i capelli, biondi, lunghi fino ai fianchi e ha un tatuaggio di colore nero a forma di croce alla base della sua gola. Il suo abbigliamento è composto da un lungo camice bianco che lascia scoperto l'intero corpo di Hawkins tranne quasi tutte le braccia e le spalle e con le maniche e il contorno affusolato; pantaloni viola infilati in degli stivali neri con lacci bianchi; intorno al bacino indossa un ornamento di pelliccia nera e marrone al centro, intorno alla vita una fascia rosa con attaccato una collana d'oro con una pietra preziosa di colorito giallo-arancione posta al centro di essa. Indossa anche un paio di guanti neri simili a quelli che indossava Blueno del CP9, una corazza "da braccio" che gli copre bicipite e spalla sinistri e al suo fianco destro porta una spada con un elsa a forma di bambola voodoo stilizzata, chiaro riferimento ai suoi poteri, con un nastro azzurro legato al fodero. Carattere Hawkins ha un portamento piuttosto nobile ed enigmatico. Crede nel destino e dice di prevedere quello di ogni persona o oggetto. Può capire, solo guardando, la possibilità di morte imminente di una persona oppure della possibile e imminente distruzione di un oggetto. Durante il suo combattimento con Kizaru, prima di iniziare a scontrarsi con l'ammiraglio, prevede l'esito del combattimento e visto che le carte gli rivelano che non morirà rimane calmo durante l'intero scontro, anche quando viene attaccato. Rimane costantemente calmo, anche quando Roronoa Zoro attacca un nobile mondiale o quando viene annunciata l'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace, mentre molti suoi compagni o membri di altre ciurme sono andati in panico. Hawkins sembra essere contrario anche alla violenza "inutile", visto che quando un suo compagno stava per attaccare un cameriere, per avergli erroneamente versato degli spaghetti addosso, Hawkins ferma il suo compagno, poi scusandosi con il cameriere. Come detto prima rimane costantemente calmo, e lo si vede anche durante la sua battaglia con Barbabruna, dove, una volta concluso lo scontro, commenta freddamente di odiare gli scherzi. Relazioni Ciurma La ciurma di Hawkins è una molto fedele al suo capitano, visto che considerano ogni suo ordine ragione di vita. Nell'anime vediamo la ciurma di Hawkins che, pur di far guadagnare tempo per scappare al loro capitano. Rivali Hawkins non ha rapporti né amichevoli né conflittuali con nessuna delle Supernove. Urouge Hawkins informa Urouge che non vede l'ombra della morte su di lui ma che quando un Membro della Flotta dei 7, insieme ad un Ammiraglio, lo troveranno sarà la fine per lui, ma Urouge prende l'affermazione di Hawkins come un banale scherzo da un rivale. Monkey D. Luffy Hawkins was seen attempting to predict the Straw Hat's chances survival after the Marineford War, and notes to himself that no matter how many times he shuffled his cards, the resulting probability just won't accumulate down to zero. This suggests that he is either eager for Luffy to die on account that he's responsible for the ordeal that Hawkins endured during the incident with the World Nobles, he is expectant whether or not Luffy will recover in time for him as well as the rest of the Straw Hats to reunite and sail once more towards the New World, or he simply can't believe someone that has started as much trouble as Luffy could possibly survive long. Abilities and Powers Hawkins is a fearsome pirate who, along with his crew, managed to survive the first half of the Grand Line and to enter the New World. His reputation granted him an astonishing bounty of 249,000,000, the third highest amongst the Supernovas. Fortune Telling & Cartomancy Hawkins often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". He can use cards to (apparently) assist him in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of his own success. This proves helpful in many situations, as it allows him to previously determine the outcomes of a battle and to act accordingly. His cards allow him to work out to a percentage of the chances of something happening. His predictions seem to be accurate quite often, as he was able to predict that he and his crew as well as the other Supernovas, would not perish at the hands of Admiral Kizaru. He also predicted that Luffy would survive his injuries sustained in the war. It is yet to be explained how he is able to do this. When using his cards, he's seen attaching them to a support made up by many slim "branches", each capable of housing a card. Weapons Hawkins carries around a sword on his right hip, which has an elaborate pommel the shape of a voodoo doll, but it is unknown to what degree he can wield it, as he has not been seen using it yet. The sword appears to be a single-edged blade. He unsheathed it as he prepared to fight Brownbeard, and combined it with his Devil Fruit transformation powers, but his swordsmanship has yet to be demonstrated. Devil Fruit Basil Hawkins' as-of-yet unnamed Paramecia-type Devil Fruit ability enables him to redirect any instances of physical damage inflicted upon him to another person using straw voodoo dolls, leaving him unharmed but forcing his victim to take damage amounting to what he would have. He was able to consecutively withstand a kick and a laser blast from Kizaru, the former having knocked him through a building. Whether Hawkins can directly choose who receives the damage is unknown. After bodily damage is taken, voodoo dolls that represent the people who took the damage are shed from his body, showing the effects of the attack. The Devil Fruit also enables him to transform into a giant scarecrow-like entity, resembling a giant voodoo doll, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. The weakness in this power is that the number of voodoo dolls that Basil keeps on his person is finite. This is noted when he told Kizaru that it was unwise for him to fight with a mere ten "men" (voodoo dolls). This implies that he can hold a larger number if need be. Each attack corresponds to a single doll, so if he is hit more times than he has dolls to redirect the damage, he becomes just as vulnerable as an ordinary human. Rapid fire attacks and attacks that come in quick succession are especially potent against Hawkins. This is seen when Kizaru simply fired lasers through his straw form at a rapid pace, burning through his remaining eight dolls in a matter of seconds. It also seems that the dolls' ability to transfer damage is limited only to bodily injury, as shown when Kizaru blinded Basil using intense light. His scarecrow form also presents a significant weakness. Though the form grants him greater strength and attack capabilities, the basics of his Devil Fruit still apply. This means that using the form provides his enemies with a much larger target, making it that much easier to exhaust his supply of voodoo dolls through repeat damage. He also seems to revert to human form upon running out of dolls in battle, though this may be a conscious decision. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Hawkins was first seen in a restaurant along with fellow Supernovas Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney with their crews. A waiter accidentally spilled food on one of his crew members. His crew mate complained only to be told by Hawkins it was a very unlucky day for him. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryubito, he was the only one whose position as to leaving or staying was unclear - all he said was that "There is no need to rush. Our destiny has already been decided." Kizaru came across Basil Hawkins sitting down, surrounded by his entourage of crewmen while he simply stated that he would not die today. After sitting down and working out his chances against the Admiral, Kizaru attempted to take out Hawkins, only to find that his attacks have didn't have an effect and Hawkins remained unhurt. He released two voodoo dolls from his right arm, then stated that ten men wouldn't suffice against Kizaru. The battle is joined by Urouge and X Drake, as well as one of the Pacifista on the archipelago. After Kizaru sent Urouge flying, Hawkins transformed into a giant straw monster in liking of a large voodoo doll baring Hawkins' semblance in order to defeat him. He is blinded by Kizaru who then deduced that Hawkins' ability is not a Logia-type. Hawkins would have been killed, had it not been for the intervention of Scratchmen Apoo. However, Kizaru reformed himself, dispatched Scratchmen Apoo easily, and then turned his attention to the two remaining Supernovas. After defeating X Drake, Kizaru defeated Hawkins by firing a light-based arrow into his abdomen. Hawkins was about to be finished off by Kizaru when he was suddenly interrupted by his Den Den Mushi; saving Hawkins from death. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Hawkins was also predicting the chances of survival for Whitebeard's crew, but his outcome was never seen. Hawkins was later seen predicting the survival rate for Luffy, and found it strange that no matter how many times he tried, it never hit zero. Post-War Arc After the war at Marineford, he and his crew entered the New World and reached an island under Brownbeard's control (It is unknown if the island is Foodvalten, the only known island under Brownbeard's control). Hawkins casually angered Brownbeard by asking his name, twice, and then simply ignored the other mumblings of his glory and commented that his name is ridiculous. Brownbeard asked if he was joking. Hawkins then proceeded to tell Brownbeard two things: first, he hates jokes; and second, he sees the shadow of death upon Brownbeard. He then unsheathes his sword and activates his Goma no So. Anime and Manga Difference In the manga, it is unknown what type of cards Hawkins uses for his cartomancy as only the back has been seen so far. In the anime, they appear to be tarot cards since the "Death (XIII)" card was seen. "Death" is the single most misconstrued card in the tarot deck. When most people see this card, they immediately associate it directly with a physical death, which it almost never means: Upright, it represents change (more specifically change for the better). In reverse (upside-down), it represents an outright refusal to change or hanging on to old outdated ways of thinking and acting. Curiosità * Il suo nome deriva da John Hawkins, un ammiraglio inglese del XVI secolo che praticava il commercio di schiavi, mentre il suo cognome da Basil Ringrose, medico di bordo del XVII secolo. * Il giorno del compleanno di Hawkins è il 9 settembre, che in Giappone è noto come 'Fortune-telling Day' (占いの日 Uranai no Hi), in riferimento alle sue abilità da cartomante. Categoria:Pirati di Hawkins Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Supernova Categoria:Personaggi con frutto del diavolo Categoria:Spadaccino Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Umano Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Personaggi del mare settentrionale